


Under the Table

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Smutty, dommish tom, reference to bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by a post on tumblr) Tom takes you out to a really nice dinner and has a little bit of fun under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

 

(inspired by [this post](http://atthebottomofeverythingisloki.tumblr.com/post/107432796910/tom-hiddleston-seems-like-the-guy-to-take-you-out))

He held open the door for you. This was one of the nicest places in town and you were extremely nervous. How the fuck you had managed to land a date with  **T** **OM FUCKING HIDDLESTON**  you were still unsure of. You had been at a pub last night and by the grace of God, he had walked in and sat down next to you at the bar. You’d started chatting and he had really taken a shine to you. One thing lead to another and the next thing you knew, he was asking you out to dinner for the next night. And so, earlier that evening, he had shown up to your door in a Jaguar and a perfectly tailored black suit and tie. Two thoughts ran through your head.

The first was that you felt extremely under dressed. You had chosen a pretty blue dress, knowing that was his favourite colour, that came down to your knees and paired it your new black pumps. The second thought, once your worry dulled, was that you could have cum in your panties right there and then. He looked gorgeous. The suit was a perfect tailored fit, as per usual. And because he was in the middle of Coriolanus performances, he was perfectly clean shaven, though you preferred when he had a goatee, but his hair. How you loved those golden brown curls of his. Moreso how you wanted to bury you hands in those curls as he kissed you between your thighs. Wooahh, easy girl. As much as you would love to pinned against a flat surface by him, you couldn’t let that show too much during dinner.

The two of you sat down at a small booth. The waiter took the drink orders and was off. And immediately, the conversation picked up right where you two had left off, speaking as if you were old friends. But then, you started to notice something in his eyes. You tried to focus on the menu but you just couldn’t ignore it. It was like he was hungry for something else. Then, the next thing you knew, his hand was on your thigh, bunching up your dress, and then slowly moving to your panties which you know had been soaked since the moment you first saw him in that suit.

“Tom, what are you doing?”

“Shhhh…darling. Don’t worry about it.” Then, before you could respond, two fingers were on the crotch of your panties and you heard him chuckle and then speak low and close to your ear.

“My my. You certainly are soaked. Is this for me little one? I must say I’m flattered..and almost uncontrollably aroused.” Those two fingers worked their way until they found your clit and you silently gasped.

“Tom..I don’t think..what if someone notices?” He did not pull his hand away, rather slowly moved to pull your panties to the side so he had complete access to you.

“Well darling, if you keep quiet, that shouldn’t be a problem. Or, maybe you want someone to notice. I haven’t even touched that  marvelous cunt of yours but I can already tell you’re soaking wet.” Then, agonizingly slowly, he delved in and pushed his index finger into you.

“Fuck…you’re so tight darling..I wonder if you can even take another finger.” But that didn’t stop him from forcing his middle finger in. You were biting your lip so hard that you could taste blood as you tried not to draw attention to yourself in the crowded restaurant. But it was getting harder and harder as slowly, Tom started to move his fingers in and out. And just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, he got even closer to you, close enough he was practically kissing your ear and he started talking.

“Oh darling. I love this. I love how absolutely drenched you are. And especially how tight your little quim is. And if this is just how my fingers feel, imagine how it’s going to feel later when my thick cock is stretching you out. Claiming you, and making you  ** _mine_**.” He growled out that last word before continuing

“After dinner, I’m going to take you back to my flat, and as soon as we’re in the door, I’m going to take my time peeling off the beautiful dress of yours, followed by your tights, then lastly your panties. Though, I think I’ll remove those using my teeth.” He accented that last part with a bite to my earlobe, making me silently gasp and him chuckle darkly.

“Do you like that idea, darling? You must, because you are positively gushing. Then, once I have you naked before me, I’m going to push you to your knees so you can get very well acquainted with my cock. But I won’t cum in your mouth, sweetling. No, the first time I cum with you will be when I’m buried in that sweet pussy of yours while you are bound and writhing beneath me. And maybe I’ll let you cum then…or maybe I won’t. Maybe I’ll keep you on the very edge of pleasure for hours upon hours until you’re absolutely begging for release. Or, maybe I’ll give you too much pleasure. Maybe I will make you cum so much by my lips, my fingers, and my cock, that you are begging for mercy and pleading me to stop. But when you reach that point, I will tear one more orgasm from your sweet body before finally letting your rest, safely snuggled in my arms. How does that sound?”

You couldn’t believe the words you were hearing. What happened to the sweet Tom from last night, the gentleman who had picked you up in his Jaguar? This was not him. It was still Tom but it was a much darker version of him. And you were turned on to no end. You were mere seconds away from completely losing it when he pulled his fingers out. You groaned in agony and snapped your hips closed in an effort to relieve some of the pleasure on your aching clit. He laughed his signature “ehehe” as he raised his fingers to his lips as he sucked the digits clean. After a moment, he turned to you and with a devilish grin he remarked,

“Darling, you taste heavenly.” He was leaning in to kiss you before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught both of yours attentions. You turned to see the waiter standing there, with an unmistakable bulge in his crotch. Oh god, what had he seen?

“Are…are you two all set to order?”  He stammered out, unsure if he should leave and come back in another minute or two.

“Yes I believe we are. We’ll both have the chef’s special. Is that alright, darling?” You nodded your consent, unable to speak as only one thought raced through your mind.  _How the fuck were you going to survive dinner and, more importantly, this evening, with this man?_

 


End file.
